Union From an Ultimatum
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Ushii offers himself to the Undead Lord, Usagi, in hopes of ending the devastation. However, though he accepts his position at first, on the very first day things go from bad to worse. Wrn. violence, yaoi, dark themes. More chapters on my Ao3 account so feel free to check it out.


Union from an Ultimatum

 _In order to satisfy the undead lord, Usagi, Ushii hands himself over so the undead lord won't attack anymore people. Ushii accepts his position but faces difficulties when Usagi confesses the truth to him._

~Third Person~

Ushii stands before the ruins of the Iwanki, a once prosperous city but it is now devoid of life. It was attacked by the rising necromantist, Usagi, who has been destroying city after city amassing more and more people to serve under his rule. It has only been a few months but the necromantist has formed an army of over a million people. Everyone has tried to put an end to him, even banding together but that proved to be the worst idea as that just gave Usagi a massive raise in power. Word has spread that he resides in a palace, in his domain, that he calls the Land of Rabbits. Generals, influential politicians, and even world leaders have tried to negotiate with the necromantist but it was only recently that he has given the lands a choice to advert destruction.

 _I want a friend, a strong one. I know you have them, people who have survived my gatherings. I want one of them to be my friend otherwise I'll make all of you my friends. And you all will die. You have until the end of month to find me a friend I'll like._

That was the wish of the Necromantist and it echoed throughout the remaining domains. The deadline was insane, only a week to find a strong fighter that had survive one of his attacks. The leaders gathered in hopes of figuring out what to do. A list of all the survivors was sloppily made only being able to get to a few safe houses before having to turn in the list. With a rough list in hand the leaders talked about the next criteria that would make a friend, their strength. Though many of the survivors were soldiers, there were a number of more famous names. Tora of the Drunken Fist, Ushii the Genius of Slaughter, and Sharyu the Ender of Wars. Those were the strongest survivors. They were weary on giving such a terrifying individual such powerful fighters but if they refused, it would mean death for them all. As time dwindled down many leaders started cutting down the numbers, finding Tora would be too abrasive, there was Ushii and Sharyu left. Most of the leaders talks about sending Sharyu since she had failed at the many peace talks. Two fighters were summoned to put an end to the discussions, the deadline was too close for comfort, a matter of hours.

"I feel like if we had more time I could make him delay on his request for a little while and I could change his mind." Sharyu said with absolute confidence as she talked with the apprehensive leaders. Ushii stood next to her as she did her best to convince them that she could fix it. Ushii sighed to himself as her talks fell on deaf ears.

"I'll go, I have no doubt she would get us all killed. He's looking for someone who won't try to convince him otherwise, he'd kill her and be upset and he would come after the rest of us." Ushii said in a matter of fact tone. Sharyu looked to him and he avoided her gaze. Ushii walked up to the leaders. "I'll go if it means saving you all. Tell him you made your choice."

Ushii walks leaving the room to go and get prepared. The leaders rush to contact Usagi and tell him of their decision. Meanwhile as Ushii is getting prepared, grabbing his saber and leaving everything else behind. He begins to walk out when he's stopped by Sharyu.

"Why would you sacrifice yourself?"

"Why you ask? It's simple, you would have been sent and it would have made sense because of your strength...but your mouth is becoming a liability...and sadly no one else could see ahead to what disaster that could lead us all into."

Sharyu stands there in a mix of hurt and shock. A silence passes and he turns away, walking away from her.

"I promise I'll find a way for you to come back safe!" Sharyu says with optimism. Ushii doesn't look back as he leaves the base and starts to run in the direction of the Land of the Rabbits under the cover of night. After a few hours pass, he finally makes it within Usagi's domain, Ushii walks through the barren land, soaked in blood only a few miles in. Ushii walks with a hand on his blade, not seeing a single body, that is until a car pulls up in front of him. He stares at it; the door opens and he sees a thin male is driving it. The young man doesn't say a word but turns to him with black eyes, and murderous red pupils. Ushii doesn't act immediately but takes a step towards the vehicle, seeing how he isn't dead yet, Ushii suspects that Usagi is satisfied with him.

Ushii gets in the car, the driver not waiting for the door to close before driving off. Ushii slams the door close, not wanting to fall out however he keeps the option of fleeing open. Ushii glances up to the rear-view mirror and sees another young man in the backseat, the two males are twins despite the differently colored hair and attire. Ushii rolls down the window, the smell of rot getting to him. He watches as they traverse the ruinous cities and towns, both great and small, until they arrive in a heavily populated city with a massive palace in the center. It was the home of the feudal lord but Usagi has claimed it and nearly the rest of China. The car pulls over to the sidewalk by the palace, Ushii looks to the driver before getting out. Just as he leaves the car so does the twin in the back seat. Ushii is escorted to the palace and up its many floors. Waiting in the elevator with a walking corpse was worse than being stuck in a car with two, there isn't a way to vent the putrid air out. Eventually they reach the desired floor, the doors slide open and Ushii steps onto a living room. Red rugs are all over the floor, a small table is dead ahead with a teapot and two teacups on top of thin covering.

Of course, Ushii didn't pay much attention to the minor details of the room when the undead lord is right there, looking out one of the large windows to his kingdom. Usagi is not what Ushii thought he be, he expected some large man with an indestructible suit of armor. However, it appeared that Usagi isn't wearing much. His bare back is exposed, save for two straps over his shoulder and a very large cotton tail. He has white hair and a black headband with two black bunny ears sprouting from it, one of which is bent halfway. What really throws Ushii for a loop is the bright red high heels Usagi is wearing.

I _mpossible, how could someone like him cause so much pain and devastation, I supposed he only attacked a few towns personally. Most of the damage was done by his army of the undead, and the first were just townsfolk. I wonder if he really is strong himself either way I should be careful, this could be a trap._

"So, Ushii, the Genius of Slaughter, I hear. You volunteered to be my friend." Usagi says as his eyes moves to Ushii's reflection.

"Yes, I did volunteer."

"Are you thirsty? I'm throwing a tea party to celebrate your arrival." Usagi says as he turns around, seeing Ushii with his own eyes.

"I'm not thirsty, but thank you for asking." Ushii says watching Usagi's movements carefully as well as noting his large strong body.

"No? Perhaps you ate before you left, that is okay, we can play games if you want. I-I like...you're staring at me. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just like to take in the details of the new people I meet. That's all."

"Then you saw that the Tatsumi brothers were twins? They have a special bond, I wanted to be a part of it. And now I have you, you can be my twin."

"I did notice that, but how can I be your twin?"

"By spending all our time together. Now, oh, I'm sure you would like a look around of your new home. Come with me." Usagi says as he walks towards Ushii, his heels echoing on the hardwood underneath the rugs. Usagi walks to the left of Ushii, who takes note of their similar height but more importantly the air of death. "Come on, let's go." Usagi says pleasantly as he walks down the hall.

"Right." Ushii says as he follows Usagi, taking note of the lack of any form of security around them. Usagi shows him the few rooms on the floor, the bathroom, at the end of the left hallway and the bedroom, at the end of the right-hand hallway. The bathroom is large, with a massive bathtub that could fit at least five people. The bedroom is breathtaking in its design, which Ushii figured was designed by the previous owner. On the short tour, which Usagi just gave him basic information, stating what the rooms is for. Ushii wasn't sure what he was expecting for a tour but it made sense that Usagi didn't know much about the history of the various paintings or vases or any other thing of value.

Ushii makes sure to memorize everything before they end up back to the start, the living room. "So, you wanted to play a game, right? What would you have it be?"

"Oh, I almost forgot, that will be more fun that just walking around this place." Usagi grins and turns to face Ushii before taking him to the elevator. Ushii glances at Usagi, who is looking up and down the buttons.

"Up or down?" Ushii looking to the buttons.

"Up? Or down?...down." Usagi says as he pushes the one of the bottom buttons, the two come to a dark room. Usagi steps out of it with Ushii cautiously following behind. "We are friends but the way you looked at me bothered me...I tried to ignore it but it is better to take of mental ails as soon as possible." Usagi says as he comes to a wide platform, he steps on it and turns around to face Ushii. Usagi moves a few feet backwards as he draws his twin blades from their spot in his tail. "You are going to like it here, now let's play our game."

Ushii draws his saber and his face becomes sterner. He puts up his guard waiting for Usagi to make his move first. Usagi runs towards Ushii, closing in and thrusting one of his blades forward. Ushii steps back and gets out of Usagi's range. Changing his position, Ushii lunges at Usagi, making sure both blades are in his sight. Usagi dodges by stepping to the side then slashes at Ushii's exposed side. Ushii twists his body, avoiding the attack but is quick to defend himself against Usagi's assaults. Ushii moves back looking for an opening, but with Usagi's style being unpredictable he finds many openings. Usagi however doesn't allow enough wiggle room for Ushii to take advantage of. Ushii continues to dodge the attacks only swiping at Usagi when there are clear opportunities to do so. Usagi begins to grin as he lunges forward with both blades pointed at Ushii. When Ushii avoids it, Usagi rolls to his feet, preventing Ushii from counter attacking before he was on his feet.

"Your eyes...they're different now, I like it. Do you want to play more or would you like that drink?" Usagi asks as he stands with his blades at his side.

"Thanks, I'll take the drink." Ushii says as he lowers his weapon, thankful that his game wasn't going to last any longer.

Usagi walks back to the elevator, taking Ushii back to the private quarters where the teapot was steaming and the cups beside it were already filled. Usagi takes his seat, sitting on his knees and waiting for Ushii. Ushii comes over and sits across from Usagi, the tea has a light sweet smell as it crosses his nose, the tea being one of the things that don't smell like death. A light smile goes across his face unconsciously.

"Do you like it? I don't know what kind of tea you would like so I had the chef make his most delicious one. Don't drink too much, the party will be in a few hours." Usagi says as he rests his swords beside him and clasps his cup, drinking from it.

"I like this kind of tea." Ushii says as he takes a sip of the tea as he takes in the wonderful aroma and taste of the tea.

Usagi glances at Ushii as he samples the tea, eager to see how he reacts. "If you don't like it, I can get you something better."

"I do like it very much, it's really good. Relaxing." Ushii says as he puts down his cup.

"Did you have lots of friends back where you came from?" Usagi asks as his face mellows, lowering the cup to his lap.

"Friends...just one."

"Ohh and who was that?" Usagi asks, keenly staring at Ushii.

"Her name is Tora."

"Tora?...Tora? She was one of the survivors, she was strong."

"Yeah, she is really strong."

"Stronger than you? Don't worry, I won't trade you for her if she is, you're my friend, forever."

"She still has a bit of learning to do."

"Why did you say yes to my offer?" Usagi inquires, putting the cup on the table.

"Well I don't want millions of people to die. It's the right thing to do."

"But why did _you_ say yes? I know there were others but here you are, my new friend."

"Because I feel like I'd be a better fit compared to the others." Usagi looks at Ushii, more interested than he was before. Having his hands in his lap, Usagi actively looks Ushii over, leaning from one side to the other. Ushii looks to Usagi slightly confused. "What is it?"

"What makes you better? You look normal to me. Was that rude? I'm sorry."

Ushii is taken aback for a second. "My heart makes me better. I make my moves without a doubt because my heart is in the right place."

"Sounds like I have the best friend there is then. Would you like some more tea?" Rabbit asks as he refills his cup.

"Sure, thank you." Ushii says as he waits for Usagi to put the teapot down. Usagi nods and carefully pours tea into Ushii's cup. Usagi sets down the tea pot and takes a small sip of his tea.

"How did you get so strong? You seem far more capable than the average person. Perhaps we should play more games together."

"I've been fighting since I was a child, I've been training for a long time also. We could play more games together."

"You must know a lot then, you can teach me many things, can't you?"

"I have more learning to do also. But I could teach you what I know."

"How fun, I can teach you things too." Usagi says with a smile as he drinks from his cup.

Ushii takes a sip from his cup. "I have a question, I hope you're not offended by it." Ushii puts his cup down. "The people you've killed, you call them friends, but what do you get out of that? I understand fighting strength...but I don't understand beyond that."

Usagi stares blankly at Ushii before setting down his cup. "They become my friends when I kill them, once they die, they only want to help me and will do what I tell them to. They are my friends, least the closest thing I have to it well aside from you, you are my friend even without me having to kill you."

"...I see...thanks for answering that question." Ushii taking another sip at his tea.

"Do have anything you want to do before the party?"

"Not really...what about yourself?"

"We could play another game but you don't seem as interested as I do, we could go for a walk. I should show you around my little home."

"That sounds nice, the walk."

"Let's go now." Usagi says as he gets up. Ushii gets up and follows Usagi as they go outside. Usagi walks Ushii around the city, though not going to far but shows him the park and the various stores they ran across. "I like the city, so many people all of whom and more are mine."

Ushii stays silent taking a look at the undead walking around, Ushii's unreadable face expression doesn't change. Ushii just follows behind Usagi listening to him. "It's a great place, so peaceful now before you couldn't go five feet without hearing someone shouting at someone else but now, you can hear the birds, the wind-" Usagi says before he stops in his spot.

"What's wrong?" Ushii stopping also and looking around.

"The party is ready." Usagi says as he turns around, grinning tooth-fully at Ushii.

"Oh okay." Ushii returning something that resembles a smile back.

"I have a gift for you too, let's hurry." Usagi says as he begins speed walking, unable to contain his excitement. Ushii follows quickly behind Usagi walking back to the Palace. Once inside Usagi takes him to the large dining hall, where it is filled with the undead in festive attire. The room is heavily decorated and the large dining table is littered with appetizing foods. Usagi's smiles faults a bit. "We're a little late, forgive us." Usagi lightly bows his head before he tells Ushii to turn around cover his eyes and ears.

"Okay." Ushii closes his eyes and puts his hands over his ears, he turns a little bit.

"Hey! No peeking! Don't be a cheater!" Usagi's shouts from a distance.

Ushii stands still, with his eyes shut and unable to hear clearly. _I don't feel any malice...so I'm sure I'm okay for now._

"Ok now you can turn around." Usagi informs after a few moments, sounding really close. Close enough that Ushii could hear him. Ushii turns fully around, his eyes still shut. "Open your eyes, too." Usagi says and Ushii does just that, seeing Usagi right in front of him. Usagi smiling as he walks to the side, letting Ushii see what was behind him. Before Ushii is the Feudal Lord's family bound and gagged, his wife, two daughters and three sons. "Tada, they're for you to kill."

"Wait what!?" Ushii says looking to Usagi. "I don't understand why...They're innocents, women and children."

"All my friends have killed someone for me, you are my friend, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am...but they can't even fight back…" Ushii now looking to the woman and children scared out of their minds.

"Would you prefer if I release them one by one?"

"You would let them go?"

"Hm? If unbound they might put up a fight." Usagi states, his smile gone and just staring at Ushii.

"...They are innocent people...to just slaughter them..." Ushii looking conflicted. Usagi stares at Ushii, waiting on him to kill them. Ushii can feel Usagi's patience wear thin and his malice growing. _If I don't kill them I'm sure I'll be killed and everyone will be in danger._ Ushii walks closer to the kids and woman "Everything is going to be alright. You won't feel a thing just close your eyes." Ushii waits a second as they do as their told, he draws out his saber and starts with the young children. Ushii cuts them down and then he goes to the woman and kills her, with some of her blood splattering on his cheek. His hand trembling lightly and his heart filling with the feeling of regret. "It's done, sorry about that." Ushii looking to Usagi with his normal unreadable expression.

The bodies are seated at the table, with the other zombies before Usagi goes to take his seat at the head of the table. Ushii walks over towards the table and stands by Usagi. Usagi looks at him then at the other seats which are all taken.

"You move." Usagi orders and the seat beside him is vacated. "There you are Ushii, sit."

Ushii goes to the seat and takes a seat. "Thank you."

Usagi nods to no one in particular before food is passed around to him and Ushii. Usagi takes what he wants off the plate before moving it down the line. Ushii gets a plateful of food and passing the rest of the food down. Ushii waits until everyone has passed the plates around then waits for Usagi. For a second, he glances at the family he just killed but then looks away. Usagi looks to Ushii then to the dead family before eating. Ushii starts to eat the food on his plate, finishing it fairly quickly then drinking from the glass of water that's set there. The party goes over well, at the end of the first meal, the food is exchanged with several desserts. After which Usagi takes Ushii back upstairs where there are cushions placed just before the window. Night is falling fast on the land of the dead so Usagi has Ushii sit with him and watch the sunset.

Ushii remains silent for a little bit. "So, you like watching the sunset?"

"With company but I like looking at what I have achieved even more, half of China is mine and no one can stop me from taking the rest of it." Usagi smiles as he looks higher up at the sky.

Ushii looks to Usagi questionably. "I thought that you wouldn't continue the conquest since you have what you wanted."

"Don't be upset but I lied about not killing everyone. I'm sorry, I just wanted the best person they had so, I had the best friend to share this with. They're probably dead already too, I found out where they met to talk and while you were coming to me, I had an army attack them from a different angle. Please forgive me for the lying and the killing. Please forgive me, because we're going to be good friends after all." Usagi says as he turns to Ushii and moves closer to him.

Ushii's expression drastically changes at Usagi's words. His hands clasping tightly. "They had to live...they wouldn't just lose like that…Tora…" Ushii just rests his head in his hands taking in the information.

"Your friend, that's what we can do tomorrow, we can go through my new friends and see if yours is among them." Usagi says as the corner of his mouth form into a small smile. "That would ease your mind, won't it?"

Ushii just looks to Usagi, confused but not letting it show on his face. "Why don't you just tell me what you mean?"

"She's dead, not like the people you killed though, she's still walking around."

Ushii falls silent, his heart sinking further to the bottom of his stomach. "I see, thanks."

"Would you like some tea? Enjoying something nice in might help you with your grief." Usagi says uninterested, before turning back to night sky.

"No thanks, I'm not all that thirsty."

Usagi stares out the window, watching his subjects walk around aimlessly.

Ushii stands up. "What are you going to do when everyone is dead and things start getting boring?"

"Things won't, not with you here as my husband." Usagi says turning his head to Ushii, wearing a large smirk and a glowing eye.

"Wait what was that?" Ushii turning to look at Usagi. "They said you wanted a friend."

"Husbands and wives are friends, very important and strong friends."

"...You only wanted a friend, that's all I can give you."

"A friend forever is what you are."

"A friend is a friend...a husband or wife is just that…" Ushii losing his composure further. Usagi nods as he gets closer to Ushii, being just a breath away. Ushii backs up into the wall. "I'm just you're friend."

"Friend, husband, you agreed to come here, you said you were the best choice. You knew that I wasn't going to let you go so, why the hesitation at the change of the title?" Usagi says as he grips Ushii's sword, preventing him the possibility of drawing it, and the other hand on the wall by Ushii's head.

"The expectations of me changes once you go from friend to husband. You're wants and needs change."

"Tomorrow, would you like to play with me all day?" Usagi asks, tired of the current conversation but keeping Ushii against the wall.

Ushii looks to Usagi remaining silent for a minute. "If that's what you want to do tomorrow." Ushii not saying another word.

"Are you tired? You've have had a busy day." Usagi asks turning his to look into Ushii's eyes.

"Yes, I'd like to go to bed." Ushii giving any excuse to just get away from Usagi for the night.

"Follow me." Usagi says, releasing Ushii and walking away.

"Okay." Ushii follows Usagi to the right-hand hallway, going to the end where the only door in the hallway is. Usagi opens the door, and lets Ushii enter the immaculate room first. "This is nice." Ushii going into the room and looking it over more carefully than he did the first time. He looks to Usagi who is just standing there at the door watching him. "I'm gonna go to sleep now...thanks. You don't need to watch me sleep."

"We're sharing the bed, think of it like a sleep over." Usagi says as he closes the door behind him, purposely blocking it with his body.

"...Just for tonight, right?" Ushii says as calmly as possible. Not wanting a fight in such a small space.

"For every night, I wouldn't be a good friend or husband to leave you alone in the cold." Ushii has no words to respond back with as he just sits on the bed. Usagi walks up to him, standing in front of him, looking down with a relaxed face. Usagi puts his hands on Ushii's shoulders before gently pushing him onto his back. "It's time to sleep Ushii. Going to wear all this to bed?" Usagi asks Ushii, who has his front half on the bed and is below Usagi, who is looming over him on his fours.

"...I wasn't planning on it...but I'm not sure now."

"Do I make you nervous? I do, don't I?" Usagi says, his eyes staring down at Ushii, his smile becoming a frown.

"No, you don't...a lot has happened today. I'll take it off." Ushii says but all he allows himself to do is look into Usagi's eyes.

"Do you want my help?"

"I don't have much of a choice with you over me like this."

"I like your eyes." Usagi says before he slides off Ushii, laying on the large bed just next to him.

Ushii sits up. "Thanks." Ushii gets up out of bed and starts to take the layers of clothes off until he's in his black boxer briefs and undershirt. He sits on the edge of the bed and puts his long hair into a bun. Usagi watches Ushii for a moment before taking off his suspenders followed by his very short shorts. Usagi walks over to the closet and puts his clothes in there, also removing his shoes before turning back around to Ushii. Ushii glances up for a second seeing Usagi in an even smaller article of clothing, before he looks away and slips into bed. Usagi joins Ushii, prompting Ushii to scoot towards the wall. Usagi lays on his side, having his tail take up much of the edge's space.

"Do you know what you will dream about Ushii? Will it be far from here?" Usagi says as he looks passed Ushii at the bird on the window just outside. Usagi then rests his head on one of the pillows and looks at Ushii's face.

"No idea until I go to sleep and see."

"Ushii, do you hate me? Honesty is important, I told you my lies so be honest with me."

"I do...honestly."

"Will we ever be friends?"

"...I'm not sure...but if I speak to you with anger…"

"You think I'll kill you, if I wanted that you'd be dead, wouldn't you? You're my husband, you're going to live a long life and long afterlife as well. You will be with me forever."

Ushii just looks at Usagi. "I don't understand why you would kill them."

"All the world leaders in one place? I couldn't let them slip back to their various countries, that would make this all the more difficult. I had the opportunity so I took it, they would've all been gone before the night was done. Would you really prefer them still alive? They would be hunted, scared, fighting for their lives, for food, barely getting any sleep and always on alert. Do you really want them to die in such a miserable state? The way they died, they died fighting, defending others, as heroes as some would call."

"I gave myself up to you to prevent any more deaths...I killed innocents so more people wouldn't die...and it didn't matter."

"You're naive my friend, if things went the way you hoped. If I did stop invading the land, the world leaders would use it as an opportunity to gather their strength and wage war on me when they see fit. I'd have to retaliate then and once again more deaths would occur. Their armies can't compare to mine, so I would just get stronger. How would you feel after that? Crushed dreams and hopes like you feel now but only worse. There's not a path I can take that won't end with deaths all around."

"So, you decided to get a "friend" out of it cuz you already knew you were going to kill everyone anyway."

"Yes, look at it this way, the whole world will finally be at peace. No crime, no death, no misery no suffering. Everyone will get along, everyone will be friends with each other."

"...be at peace...they can't enjoy it...they don't know anything, they are nothing but dolls."

"They really don't care either way. They're dead, their only wants and needs are my wants and needs, soon to be our wants and needs."

"Then why have me kill that family...knowing they can't come back...was it to prove loyalty?"

"No, so you know that you sent a family to the afterlife with no chance of coming back, they are at peace, unlike my friends you know that for certain."

"I'm always going to have something to look back at...I never had to worry about something like that. I feel like absolute trash"

"Would giving peace to more people make you feel better? We can do that tomorrow."

"I don't want to end the lives of innocent people."

"I know, I was thinking it was more as saving them from being my zombies, lifeless corpses that will kill their loved ones without second thought. You'd be sending them far from all this pain and destruction."

"I wouldn't be any better...deciding the way they die…"

"Then we will be playing games then but the option will always be open."

"Yeah...I guess so…" Ushii says as he closes his eyes and quickly feeling a peck on the cheek. He sighs letting it go, knowing there's nothing he can do about it.

"Have a nice rest Ushii." Usagi says before he closes his eyes.

To Be Continued.


End file.
